warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Wiki Rules
These are the rules of the wiki - please read them carefully, and contact a mod or an admin with any questions or concerns that you may have. '' General Rules *'Absolutely no discrimination''' This is probably the most important rule, and there is almost zero tolerance on this. ANY FORM of discrimination is an instant 6 month block, no questions asked. Forms of discrimination include but are not limited to: Racism, Sexism, Homophobia, and Transphobia. *'Do not demand other users to change the names of their OCs because yours has the same name.' Users are allowed have OCs that share names with yours -- even in the canon timeline, there are characters who share the same name. You cannot ''request someone to change the name of their OC, just on the basis that they have the same name with one of your characters. If you wish to make a character with the same name as another existing character, simply title the page one of the following: Examplename (ExampleClan), Examplename (EC), Examplename (Your username). *'Listen to what the admins tell you to.' The things that they say are important and ignoring them will lead to consequences. If you have been given a warning message for rulebreaking, respond to the message, to give proof that you have read it. *'Treat other users and their opinions with respect'. This community is meant to be a warm and welcoming one - please don't hate on another user, even if their views differ from yours. If you feel like someone has been hating on you, please contact a , who will deal with the problem. Do not, under any circumstances, attack users or broader groups on the bases of things such as religion, race, or sexuality (if you know it at all). These types of hate will NOT be tolerated, and you will get blocked for it. *'Do not harass other users.' Harrassing includes things like: spamming on their message wall, repeatedly asking for coding, art or roleplay, etc. If a user says no, do not try to force them to do the work for you anyway. They may be busy with life difficulties, school and homework or anything else, or they might simply not be open for requests! There's plenty of users happy to draw/code/roleplay with your cat for you, so don't bother people who say no. *'Do not badge farm.' Badge farming is when you repeatedly post small edits in order to get badges. Badges are mainly just for fun and their existence should not be abused. *'Only use art that was made by you or for you'. If you haven't gotten an artist's permission to use their art, then please don't use it. This applies to not only wiki art but art shared on other websites as well. Just because you found it on the internet doesn't mean it's free to use. Realistic images, however, may be used as long as they are usable or the credit has been given. *'Keep everything PG 13'. We will likely have younger audiences, and we can't guarantee that all of our users will be thirteen or over. This means no INTENSE gore/shock value content, no sexual content, or generally very mature themes. *'Keep advertisements on blog posts.' If you want to promote your wikis and websites somewhere, it can only be done on a blog post. Also, please make sure you don't advertise too much. *'Don't cuss or post inappropriate content'. The only rude words allowed are Damn, Hell and Crap. Any others you should avoid using, or if you wish to post a swear word, please censor it with at least two asterisks, for example: a**. A lot of the time, people can still see what you're trying to say, so if you're going to include the above permitted swears or have a lot of censored ones, please put a warning at the top of your post! The use of the n-word (and the six letter f-word), even with censoring, will lead straight to a ban. *'Share as little personal information about you as possible'. This includes your age, where you live, your full name or anything else that should be kept private. *'Please tell us what book you are on.' We do not want to spoil your reading adventure. If you are okay with spoilers for the future books as you do not plan to read them, then make sure to clarify this. *'No spoilers about a new book right after it's been released.' Usually, this would be two or three weeks. We're pretty lenient on this one, but if you're talking to someone and they are excited to read the new book, please don't be a jerk and spoil it for them. *'No ban evasion.' Ban evasion is the act of making a second account after the first one gets banned. This would also get you banned for your IP- meaning you can’t make another account from your location/device. *'Do not put cats in the Clan allegiances unless you are going to roleplay.' This clogs up the positions for those who want to roleplay. *'NEW RULE: On threads, please try to stop the conversation going off-topic. If you want to suggest a new topic for the conversation, please ask the creator of the thread for permission.' This prevents clutter, spam and floods of notifications which may annoy some users. This also applies to pages, as of 2:52 PM on Saturday January 11th of 2020, no more memey pages may be made. Nomination Rules *'Anyone can nominate themselves', though this doesn't necessarily mean that they will be promoted. They must not complain if they fail to earn rights. *'It's better to ask permission from an admin, mod or bureaucrat. A staff member's support will ensure that your promotion nomination is official. *'''Check out our promotion guidelines, which can be found here. Currently, however, the staff team is pretty adequately sized, given the small population of our community. *'Nominees will have to submit a google survey answering some basic questions. '''These vary every time there's a round of promotions but generally they're about your activity, how you handle situations, etc. Roleplay Rules *'If the slots for leaders and other high ranks are taken, that means they are taken.' You cannot take them from the user who is currently occupying it. Also, all leader slots are currently taken, for your information. *'Do not kill/maim or badly injure another user's oc without permission.' A small scratch is fine, but a scratch that blinds the target or a bitten off tail is unacceptable if you do not ask the other user's permission. *'Do not use another user's character without permission.' Like the rule above, you can only roleplay as your own OCs. *'Owners of FanClans can have as many ocs as they like in their Clan,' but they are in charge of how many others should have in that clan. *'You do not need to ask to join a canon Clan,' even if you're asking for a high rank. They are canon Clans, and do not belong to anybody here on this wiki, so feel free to add yourself. Getting repetitive messages about joining a canon Clan is bothering for a hardworking admin. *'No powerplaying.' This means that you are suddenly invincible and cannot die from attacks. For example: if your character has been attacked by five cats, how can they still fight back as healthily as they did before the battle? *'Birthing is allowed,' but please do not go into detail. Same applies to gore. Very light sexual content, for instance teenage pregnancy and affairs are permitted, but nothing more than what we see in the books. *'Please sign every message with four tildes:' ~~~~ *'Clans on blog posts cannot be roleplaying clans.' You can only make usable clans roleplayable. *'If you die in a roleplay,' you may replace that character with a new one. However, when you lose your last life as a leader, you cannot regain your leader rank unless you own the deputy, who will become the next leader. *'If you're a leader selecting a new deputy,' you cannot select your own OCs. The only way you can select your oc is by creating the deputy as well. *'The warrior code (unless it's a Clan of kittypets, rogues and loners) and general rules apply to roleplays as well.' The warrior code is here. Characters that break the warrior code will be challenged or punished in the roleplay. *'If you have a high rank in a Clan,' please note that if you are absent from the wiki for at a month or more, that high rank will be revoked and available for someone else to take. As of 9/8/2019, the Clan allegiances were redone to only those who have been on the wiki in the last month, whether they were high ranking cats or not. Chat Rules *'Don't spam'. Whether it's links, words, emotes or just plain gibberish, none of it is allowed. *'Give warnings when linking to something with mature content.' This includes swear words, gore, drug references etc. 'NO SEX/NUDITY. This will result in an INSTANT BAN.' *'Be respectful of other users' religious and political views, as well as their opinions'. If you judge someone by the way they do something that they think is completely normal, that is rude and disrespectful of their's culture. We want all users to feel safe and secure on this wiki, especially its live chat. *'Avoid topics that are sensitive to users''' - hating on someone else, crude things, alcohol, sexuality. etc. Again, as stated before, we want everyone to feel comfortable and safe here. *'Please don't post links to other websites on chat'. It may even glitch the Internet of some users. This also counts as advertisement so if you want to link someone to another chat, do it in Private Messages. *'Even when staff members are absent from chat, the rules still apply'. If someone has been breaking the rules of chat (or anywhere else), please take a screenshot and let a member of staff know. We cannot solve problems if we have no evidence of them happening. Content Rules *'You cannot base stories, characters, and especially clans on already existing cultures.' This means you can’t use Native American, Ancient Egyptian, or Chinese folklore culture and stories for your clans (to name just a few examples). You are allowed to set your clans in real-life locations (see our now deleted AmazonClan) but you can’t use people’s actual cultures for the sake of a cat clan. This is disrespectful, sometimes even downright racist, to practices of these cultures, often hundreds of years old, and is twisting them for your own stories. We’d much rather prefer you come up with your own ideas, rather than cherry-picking from real things. This also means no religious symbols for your clans, such as the Cross, the Star of David, the Crescent and Moon, or the Buddha. You are welcome to state your religion or faith on your profile if you have it but appropriating cultures, countries, and religions that aren’t yours for creative projects is not okay. *'Only four custom/friend templates are allowed per user.' Any more will result in deletion of the most recent templates you made. If you have the maximum number of templates, and you wish to create a new one, you have to request one of your old ones to get deleted. *'Do not add any more categories.' The wiki has enough of them. If you have a suggestion, contact Moon, Frost, Raybean, or Nibby. Separate categories for story characters etc are not allowed. The only category you can add are content categories {Content (>fullusernamehere<)}. *'Do not use other user's content without their permission.' Fanfictions, FanClans etc. You need to ask the user first, as it is their content. Nobody can touch it without their consent. *'Don't edit any articles that don't belong to you'. The only exceptions are if you're fixing a category, spelling, grammar mistake or removing stolen images or replacing deleted infoboxes. *'You are not allowed to create new infoboxes.' Please use the ones provided. If you have an idea for an infobox, contact an admin or mod. *'No plagiarism.' Plagiarism is the act of stealing either coding, artwork or even entire fanfictions, changing it up a bit, and claiming it as your own. If you have been caught plagiarising someone else's content, you will be asked to take it down. FanClan Rules *'As of 30th November 2018, you cannot make a usable FanClan.' Please keep your FanClans on (NOT a page) and after winning a contest only will it become usable. *'Ask the creator's permission before making a character in a FanClan'. This rule also applies to official FanClans, unless stated otherwise. *'Unusable FanClans cannot have a roleplay.' They can only be put into fanfictions or character pages. ---- Please contact a mod/admin/bureaucrat if someone has infringed upon the rules - whether it's swearing, inappropriate content, spam or anything else that breaks the rules, please let our staff team know, either via private message on chat or on their message wall.